The present invention relates to the field of containing and carrying of documents. In particular it discloses a folder used for example to aid in document management and in the giving of formal presentations before an audience.
Folders are used as a means of containing and carrying documents within an office or between meetings. These are generally of a standard A4 size comprising of two sections separated by central vertical fold. It is known that at least one portion may contain a pocket or wallet to contain relevant literature, business cards, etc. Often a holding means is incorporated such that a pen may be secured within the folder. Transparent cover sheets or envelopes may also be incorporated to permit the reading of papers without removing them from the folder. These cover sheets or envelopes also act to keep the contained document clean and in good physical condition. When required to give a presentation to an audience, a lectern is often used by a speaker. This provides a stand on which the folder can be placed so as to be in a convenient position for the speaker to refer.
However, lecterns and similar supports are not always available and it is an object of the present invention to provide a presentation folder for carrying documents that employs an inherent stand mechanism that is easily deployable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a presentation folder for carrying documents that employs a timepiece for monitoring the time or the timing of a meeting or presentation.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a presentation folder for carrying documents that employs detachable elements that allow the folder to be configured to the preference of a specific user.
The present invention provides a folder for carrying documents that comprises a stand mechanism for supporting the folder, wherein the stand mechanism is moveable between an initial retracted position and a second deployed position.
Preferably the folder comprises two or more units separated by folding spines, wherein the folder opens by unfolding the units relative to each other.
Preferably when the folder is closed it is secured by a fastening means.
Preferably the fastening means is one or more press stud fasteners.
Alternatively the fastening means is one or more Velcro strips.
Preferably the stand mechanism comprises a sloping section, a base section, a plurality of living hinges and means for securing the stand mechanism in position, such that securing means act to secure the bottom of the base section and the top of the sloping section to a folder unit.
Preferably when the stand mechanism is in its initial retracted position the sloping section and base section both lie parallel to the folder unit and when moved to the second deployed position the living hinges cause the base unit and sloping section to extend outwards from the folder unit thus forming a support structure for the folder.
Preferably the means for securing the stand mechanism are press stud fasteners.
Alternatively the means for securing the stand mechanism are Velcro strips.
The present invention provides a folder for carrying documents that comprises a plurality of detachable wallets and papers that permit the user to configure the presentation folder to their preferred arrangement.
Preferably the means for securing the wallets to the presentation folder are press stud fasteners.
Alternatively the means for securing the wallets to the presentation folder are Velcro strips.
Preferably the means for securing the papers to the presentation folder are ring bindings.
The present invention provides a folder for carrying documents that comprises a timepiece.
Preferably the timepiece is an inherent component of a folder unit.
Alternatively the timepiece is an inherent component of a detachable wallet element.